The Lightning Strike
by Merilindir
Summary: Team Voltron is a group of unlikely people thrust into unlikely circumstances. Good thing they've got a dependable alpha and a talented (if snarky) omega. If you're a pack of people piloting robotic lions, shouldn't you technically be called a pride? Not your run-of-the-mill omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the thing. I'm not a big fan of omegaverse fics. So of course I decided I needed to write one. This story was created after doing research on actual wild wolf packs. It probably won't be perfect, but I'll do my best to keep researching and make everything as accurate as possible.

There will be little to no sex in this story. I'm all about the family feels.

Pidge uses they/them pronouns.

* * *

Alphas, Pidge thought, were a bit of a misnomer. In wolf packs, "alphas" were basically the parents. The mentality of alphas being aggressive and dominant was a purely human thing, stemming from outdated and incomplete research on wolves. The fact that misinformation was so widely accepted was unfortunate, but ultimately not a surprise.

No one really knows why humans developed the need to form groups widely referred to as "packs". Most cultures and religions had creation stories telling of how humans came from wolves or other wild canines. Maybe it was true. Pidge wasn't much of a religious or fanciful person, but they had to concede that there could be some truth to the old stories. In any case, humans, for some reason, developed a very complex but consistent set of social rules. In every "pack", there was at least one Alpha, one Beta, and an Omega. However, these positions weren't always concrete. One person could often cycle through all three positions depending on the pack they were currently with.

Alphas were typically leaders, parents, and teachers. Anyone who was in charge of other people, basically. They were often assertive and decisive, but also caring and sometimes nurturing. Many alphas were also aggressive, but Pidge thought that was more because of societal expectations. Somehow, society started to romanticize the Aggressive Alpha, which in turn made more people behave aggressively. Sociology was a curious thing. Pidge much preferred computers; they were far easier to deal with than people. Society also painted alphas as being lone leaders, but most alphas were parents who took on the alpha duties together.

Omega humans, like their canine counterparts, were typically at the bottom of the social group. That didn't mean they were unappreciated or disliked, really. At least, it wasn't that way in a healthy pack. However, omegas usually had the job of dispelling tension within the pack and keeping people's spirits up. This usually meant they were jokesters and often brought people's ire on themselves so that other pack members wouldn't fight amongst themselves. Extremely large packs might have more than one omega. Being an omega was a very important role, and some were better at it than others. Unfortunately, omegas were also the most frequent victims of abuse either by aggressive domineering alphas or unappreciative betas.

Betas were basically everyone else, which made them the largest social designation group. Betas often filled in alpha and omega positions, but some betas were just always betas. Additionally, Alphas and omegas could be betas if there were other alphas and omegas better suited to the jobs.

The Holt family was an example of a typical family pack; Mom and Dad were the alphas, and Matt and Katie took turns being beta and omega. Then Dad and Matt got lost on Kerberos and Mom… Mom wasn't in much shape to take care of anyone. Losing a packmate was always hard, nevermind two at once. But that's all they were- lost. Katie was damn determined to prove it. So they snuck into the Garrison to hack the computers. They felt bad about leaving Mom behind; humans never did very well without a pack. But Katie was doing it to make their pack whole again. That was excusable, right?

At the Garrison, things were a bit different. About 65% of cadets were betas, but that was normal. Typically, the pilots were alphas, though there were a good amount of betas too. It made sense, really, because the pilot made most of the critical decisions. Engineers were mostly betas along with some omegas and a handful of alphas. Communications was managed almost entirely by betas and omegas.

Lance was unlike any pilot Pidge had ever seen. Then again, he was also the only omega pilot they had ever seen. It was painfully obvious that Lance was an omega, and that he was the sort of omega that was always an omega. For some reason, though, he fulfilled the alpha role in their three cadet team. Pidge supposed that Lance was really the only one who could do the job. Pidge themself wasn't terribly interested in being part of the team and spent most of their time trying to find out the truth about Kerberos. Hunk functioned as the team omega with his self-deprecating humor. That left being alpha to Lance, who forged ahead with nothing but overconfidence and bravado. The thing was, though, that Pidge could see that Lance had potential to be a really good alpha. For all his shameless flirting and bad decision-making, Lance cared about people. No matter how many times Pidge refused to participate in team-building activities, Lance kept asking.

In the end, though, their three-cadet pack was a mess. The three of them just couldn't seem to mesh, though a large portion of that was Pidge's fault. They were so determined to find out what happened to half of their family pack that they didn't even consider building another pack.

Then, Takashi Shirogane came back to Earth, and suddenly they had a pack of five in an alien castle on the other side of the universe.

Shiro, of course, was their alpha. He was a natural leader and the head of Voltron, and there was something very soothing about him. The five of them were basically strangers, but he looked out for every single one of them. Even though he was the alpha, he took all their opinions into consideration. And the way Shiro had accompanied Pidge to find the Green Lion and told them to "be great" made them feel validated and secure in a way that an alpha should.

Keith, in another pack, might be an alpha, but he was a beta in the Voltron pack along with Pidge and Hunk. Keith was an alright guy, if a bit impulsive. Privately, Pidge wondered exactly how long the red paladin had been living in that shack alone.

Lance, predictably, was their omega. And he was damn good at it too. The thing with Lance was that he gave as good as he got, and somehow it worked for them.

Alteans apparently didn't have pack dynamics, but Pidge thought both Coran and Allura had Alpha traits.

And so began their robotic lion pack in space.

* * *

So there's Chapter 1. This won't be a linear story, it'll be more like vignettes I guess?

Special thanks to my buddy Clint for encouraging this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place after episode 2, probably.

* * *

Explaining human social dynamics to a couple of aliens was one of the most awkward conversations Hunk had ever participated in. Hunk, Coran, and Allura were on the bridge, and Hunk was learning how to fiddle with the various machines under Coran's watchful eye. They currently had a panel removed from one of the walls, and Hunk was elbow deep in wires and circuits. While he was getting his personal ship maintenance lesson, the Alteans were taking the opportunity to ask him about pack dynamics.

"So the alphas are always the oldest?" Coran asked, handing Hunk a weird-shaped tool to fit in a weird-shaped socket.

"Mmm, not necessarily," Hunk replied, twirling the doohickey between his fingers. "Like, in a family with grandparents, parents, and grandchildren, the parents could be the alphas, or one parent and one grandparent. It's not about seniority, usually, it's about who can take care of the pack best. The youngest member can be an alpha, but those aren't common." Using the alien screwdriver, Hunk started detaching a circuit board.

"So are packs lifetime bonds?" Allura asked.

"Not always, but it's something that we cherish above all else. It's pretty much the end-game, you know? The pack that you'll be with for the rest of your days."

"It all sounds so… strange." Allura said hesitantly, like she didn't want to offend him. Hunk finally got the circuit board unscrewed and took it out, inspecting it. Some of the edges looked a bit fried, so they'd have to replace it. For the moment, he put it aside.

"From my perspective, it's weird that Alteans _don't_ have packs. Although judging by the lions, maybe you'd have prides instead." That got a fond and slightly exasperated smile from Allura. "I'm sure there's a universe out there where humans don't form packs. There could even be a universe with pack dynamics that are vastly different from ours." At Corans' questioning look, Hunk elaborated, "Multiverse theory. Real interesting stuff." He stripped a couple wires and started twisting them together.

"So the fact that you five are a pack means good things for Voltron, doesn't it?" Allura asked, pressing her hands together and adopting a hopeful smile like she did whenever she talked about forming Voltron. Hunk hummed and thought about it while checking for more corrupted circuitry.

"In some ways, yes. But right now we're just five people thrown together. It'll take some time for us to properly form pack bonds. You can't just create something from nothing." Coran nodded his head and made an agreeable noise. "Humans have this need to get into groups. That doesn't really make those groups a pack, though. Like, sort of, but not really. Yikes, this is difficult to explain. Basically, we feel compelled to join groups, and then we sort of… gather together into people we get along well with and…" Hunk sighed. "This is like explaining the taste of bubblegum to someone who's never tried it."

"Bubblegum? What's that?" Coran asked.

"No. No. We're not doing this." Hunk deadpanned as he received the new circuit board Coran gave him to replace the old one. Holding it in place, he picked up the alien screwdriver and started securing it. For a couple minutes, the only sounds on the bridge were of the humming of the ship and Hunk rummaging around in the wall. Then, Allura broke the silence.

"What is it like? To be in a pack." She asked curiously.

"Pack is pack. I guess the best way to describe it is like family. We take care of each other, work together to achieve our goals. But pack always comes first. Because without a pack, you don't have anything. Being a 'lone wolf' is pretty dangerous and usually doesn't end well for anyone involved."

"So being without a pack is detrimental to a human's mental and physical health?" Coran clarified.

"Absolutely," Hunk confirmed, taking the wall panel that Coran handed him.

"So about Shiro being a Galra prisoner for a year…" The Altean soldier trailed off uncertainly.

"I try not to think about that too much," Hunk confessed, putting the panel back in it's place. "We're still a new pack, but I hope one day our alpha will be able to lean on us as much as we lean on him."

* * *

The first five chapters are basically laying down the groundwork, with each Paladin giving their thoughts about the situation. Lance is up next.


	3. Chapter 3

This came out different than expected. Lance had a lot to think about. After this, it's Keith's turn.

(In this fic, I'm headcanoning Lance as 17 and Shiro as 23.)

* * *

The door hissed closed behind him, and Lance leaned back against it with a sigh. Never let it be said that Lance wasn't a people-person, because he was. He thrived on being surrounded by his pack. Being an omega was important work, Lance knew that, but sometimes he wanted to stop being Lance-the-omega and just be Lance. Which is why he was spending his free time in his room instead of in the rec room or the living room or whatever they were calling the room with the sofas where the paladins usually congregated.

Lance was the sort of person who took his omega duties very seriously. Most people doubted he could be serious about _anything_ , but Lance had seen his fair share of unhealthy packs. He'd do anything to keep that from happening to his pack. He was good at being an omega, he knew he was. Growing up with his massive family had given him plenty of practice.

Being an alpha, even only for a little while, had been an interesting experience. Lance had never figured himself as an alpha type, but the two jobs weren't all that different, really. Both involved taking care of the pack, they just did it in different ways. They were like… like two sides of the same coin, or something. But it had also been incredibly stressful. He'd do it again if he had to, but he was really glad Shiro had taken the job instead.

The Voltron pack… well, they weren't really a pack yet, but they had the potential to be. It felt right being with them. Was this it? Was this the pack he'd be with forever? It was really too soon to tell. For the most part, they were strangers. The only person that Lance really knew well was Hunk. Groaning, he flopped down on his bed and thought about the team.

First were Hunk and Pidge. Lance and Hunk met in the second week of the Academy, and had hit it off instantly. Hunk was honestly the best guy Lance knew. He was kind, smart, funny, and genuine. Pidge came next, and the three of them became a small team. Pidge was nice, sure, but he was always so reserved and distracted. Part of Lance wondered if Pidge's distance was because of his poor alpha skills. Though, that had changed now that they were all in an alien castle piloting giant robot lions. Who knew that life-changing experiences could bring people closer together?

Keith was annoying, _super_ annoying, but he was also pack. Being in a pack with Keith "Ace Rookie Pilot" Kogane was the last thing Lance expected from his life, honestly. And while he was being honest, Lance had to admit it wasn't all that bad. But no one had to know that. Especially not Keith.

And then there was Shiro. Takashi Shirogane, Lance's hero. The Blue Paladin remembered the first time he saw the ace pilot like it was yesterday. In fact, it was only a few years ago. Back then, Lance was only thirteen and Shiro was still a cadet. The Garrison was having an exhibition sort of thing to show off their star students. Auntie Jess, who was a Garrison alumni, invited Lance and his family to come and visit. Lance and his little brother and sister had been extremely excited to take the trip from California to Arizona, where they stayed in a hotel in the town near the Garrison.

The whole experience had been _amazing._ Ever since he was little, Lance had been fascinated with space exploration. By the time he was eight, he'd read his _My First Space Encyclopedia_ from cover to cover at least four times. He knew deep in his heart that he wanted to be a pilot.

On the last day is when it happened. The top cadets of that year's graduating class had done a fancy synchronized flight in the open air above the rocky terrain, and when they landed they were each introduced as they climbed out of the cockpits.

" _And last but certainly not least is the #1 pilot of the graduating class, Takashi Shirogane!"_ The then-19-year-old Shiro had taken off his helmet and waved at the crowds with a friendly and polite smile. After that, the cadets left to change out of their flight suits before mingling with the crowd. At some point later, Auntie brought Shiro over to the McClain clan and introduced him. Immediately, Lance was starstruck.

" _I'm Lance, and I'm gonna be an awesome pilot just like you!"_ He'd blurted out. Instead of laughing at the pimply teen, Takashi Shirogane looked at him seriously and said the words that changed his life.

" _Yes, I believe you will."_

Ever since that day, Lance knew deep in his heart that he wanted to be a pilot exactly like Takashi Shirogane.

Shirogane was Lance's hero, the person who represented all of his hopes and dreams. Takashi Shirogane was polite, happy, charming.

Shiro was tired, worn. Shiro was a survivor of abduction and torture. Shiro was the alpha of his pack, someone Lance needed to take care of and someone he could depend on. This wasn't something Lance felt prepared for. This whole experience was unlike anything he'd ever imagined.

Lance shook his head, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts. For now, he'd just have to do what he could and hope that it all worked out for the best.

That night at dinner, Lance was noticeably more subdued than usual. Hunk, bless his big heart, took over for him and started talking to the room at large about something he and Coran had discovered while working on the castle. Pidge nudged Lance's elbow with his in concern, and Lance managed a small smile to show that he was alright.

"Thanks, big guy," Lance said as the two of them left dinner. Keith and Pidge were on dish duty that night.

"No problem, man," Hunk replied, throwing an arm around Lance's shoulders. Lance leaned into the contact gratefully. This right here, this is what he loved most about packs. The security, knowing someone had your back, the hugs. Hunk was the _best_ hugger. Hunk's hugs were almost as good as _mamá's_. Almost, because no one hugged better than _mamá_.

It made sense that Lance would form a pack bond with Hunk first. They'd been together for a while now, after all. In that vein, Pidge would probably be the next person Lance bonded with. He had a feeling that Shiro and Pidge had a heart-to-heart recently, because there was a subtle difference in the way they interacted. Nobody else seemed to have noticed, but it was Lance's job to be observant. Well, whatever. Either it was none of his business, or they'd all find out about it eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

This took a while because Keith is difficult to write. Hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter is Shiro's perspective on the events of episodes 1-3, and then we can get on to more exciting things.

This chapter is shortly after episode 2, I'd say.

* * *

Intellectually, Keith had always known what a pack was made of and how it functioned. It was simple. The omega took care of you, so you took care of the omega. The alpha took care of and protected the pack, so the pack supported the alpha. Equivalent exchange. That was how things worked.

After being kicked out of the Garrison and trying to find himself, being in space was the last thing he'd expected. At the time, he didn't really _know_ what he expected, but the current state of affairs definitely wasn't it. Here he was, lightyears upon lightyears from Earth, in an alien castle fighting against other aliens with a pack. His _first_ pack. Keith had never felt particularly attached to any pack, never felt much need to be part of one. Everyone else seemed to feel the bonds stronger than he did, for some reason. Maybe the right people hadn't come around. Not until now.

Was it because he was an orphan? Maybe. But he'd known other orphans, and they didn't have quite as much trouble with pack dynamics that he did. Maybe once he had needed a pack like other people. When he was a baby, perhaps. Surely his mother and/or father had been that for him? Maybe being orphaned had damaged him forever. Maybe he was defective. It didn't matter. He could survive without a pack, and so he did.

But now, he had one. And it was… nice. He still felt like he was sort of missing something, but having a pack was definitely something he could get used to. It was definitely better than living alone, though his days in a desert shack had a sort of appeal as well. Sometimes he missed the quiet, missed having time alone. He missed the chilly nights and the stillness of the desert under the starry sky. But the Castle definitely had it's perks. For one thing, Shiro was here. For another, he was a pilot again. Granted, a pilot of a robotic lion, but that was probably the best part. Flying planes and his hover bike was one thing, but Red was something else entirely.

Keith could fly just about anything; knew the right buttons to push, knew the proper takeoff protocols. To some extent, operating flyable vehicles was instinctive. Red was like that, but _more._ Instead of maneuvering a ship, piloting Red felt like moving a giant body. The proportions and shape were different, but Keith could move Red as well as he could his own body. It seemed to be that way for the rest of them, too. Terrifying as the first flight had been, Lance had grasped the mechanics of the Blue Lion pretty quickly. He hadn't seen Pidge and Hunk's first flights, but he imagined they were much the same. They flew extremely well for not being trained as pilots at the Garrison. And of course, Shiro was the best pilot of his generation, so he'd taken to the Black Lion easily.

Shiro he would follow to the ends of the universe. Shiro was the team's alpha, but Keith had respected the pilot long before they formed a pack. They'd known each other from before… before Shiro was presumed dead. Losing Shiro had been hard. It had affected his performance at the Garrison, and eventually got him expelled for acting out. But without Shiro there, thinking he was gone forever, Keith honestly couldn't stand to stay.

Pidge and Hunk he didn't know very well, but they were friendly and incredibly gifted in their areas of interest. They didn't seem to have any particular expectations of Keith, which he really appreciated. In the past, people always expected him to be an alpha and take charge or shut up and do what he was told. Trouble was, Keith didn't want to do either of those things. He was going to make his own path, not follow someone else's or forge one for others. It got him in trouble constantly, but eventually people learned. Either they left him alone or he would just leave.

Lance was one of the first people that didn't expect him to lead or follow, but considered him a rival; an equal. Though he'd forgotten after he left the Garrison because he was so consumed with desert mysteries, meeting Lance again had helped him remember. There was no denying that Lance was annoying, but he was intelligent and surprisingly perceptive. He was also the worst pilot Keith had ever seen, but he was getting better. Lance was a damn good omega, and Keith was determined to protect him, because protecting the omega was protecting the pack. That was something he would do no matter the cost.

He wasn't going to lose them, not when they felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

Takes place shortly after episode 3.

* * *

There are so many blanks in his mind, these days. So many things he doesn't remember, and things he doesn't remember that he doesn't remember. Honestly, right now he should be an inpatient at the Garrison's mental health program, but that option went out the moment they tried to subdue and sedate him. And then the whole Voltron thing. It's disconcerting, though, to have so long a time blanked out. The worst part is that he's not sure if the Galra wiped his mind or if his mind is suppressing the memories to protect him. He doesn't know which to hope for. More than that, he doesn't know if he wants the memories _back._

According to the other Galra prisoners he and Pidge rescued, he had been the Champion in the fighting ring. That title alone has so many implications, and none of them good. It suggests he fought a lot of people, _killed_ a lot of people. He injured his best friend to save him, who knows what else he's capable of? Hell, who knows what this _arm_ is capable of? How can he lead a team when he's done so much? His previous team is lost in space, there's no way he's qualified to lead another.

But they accept him, wholeheartedly and unconditionally. They didn't even make a group decision, they just unanimously agreed without question. It's staggering, sometimes, the weight of their trust in him. He wondered if one of them being the alpha of their pack would also make them most qualified to pilot the black lion. Well, he certainly couldn't ask the princess about it, because Alteans didn't have packs. Maybe somehow Black would be able to tell him. Then again, apparently the lions chose their paladins based on quintessence, whatever that was. How much of being Black's paladin was his innate qualities, and how much was being the alpha of the pack?

And what a pack it was. To call it a pack or even a team was a stretch at the beginning; only now were they really starting to mesh together. With so many bright personalities, it was no wonder, really. Back on Earth, he never would have put all five of them in a team or a pack together. But needs must, and here they were. And doing _well,_ even after a rocky start.

Surprisingly, it was Allura who helped them be both a team and a pack. Their food fight reminded Takashi of when he played with his little brother. It had been _fun_ , and exactly what they needed. For all that they were defenders of the universe, all five of them were young. Very young, in Pidge's case. Pidge was already a sibling in his mind; just the fact that they were related to Matt and Commander Holt made them family in addition to pack. He hoped that one day all of the Voltron paladins would develop the same sort of feelings for him and each other.

With time, he believed they'd be able to achieve that goal, but it would take a lot of work. Namely, between Keith and Lance. Between Keith and everyone, really, but _especially_ with Lance. Not just because Lance was the omega and a strong bond with him was important, but because they were always butting heads. They'd gotten along well during the food fight, so maybe having them team up against an enemy was the secret. He'd have to think about it. Shiro wasn't above using cruel and unusual team bonding activities if they actually helped.

Hunk was a blessing, honestly. For all his anxiety, Hunk was a solid presence in the pack. He got along with everyone, and everyone liked him. He was open and caring, not to mention strong and incredibly intelligent. Pidge was good with tech, but Shiro didn't know of anyone else who could analyze alien metal and build a machine from scratch to track it. So they had a confrontational (but talented) omega, two somewhat secretive and prickly betas, and one anxious but open beta. Add to that a prisoner of war alpha with a bad case of amnesia and PTSD and their pack was a recipe for disaster, except that it _wasn't._

He'd always dreamed of having his own pack one day; with a partner and kids, maybe. Now, though, his pack were both kids and partners, sort of. Not exactly what he expected, but not bad either. At this point, he'd probably never be able to go back to Earth. There, he was a dead man. A discredited one, at that. The whole world heard of his supposed pilot error, so his career on Earth was over. With the choice of staying in space and being a pilot versus going back to Earth and being stuck on the ground, he'd choose space every time. And as far as his dream of one day being a dad, well, that could wait until they were all older. _If_ they got older. It was just as likely that they'd be killed in this war against Zarkon.

All of his instincts to protect his pack were telling him they needed to get off this planet. Luckily, they'd be leaving in two days, which is when the castle ship would be ready to fly. As long as they were no longer sitting ducks, Shiro didn't really care where they went. The Galra knew they were here, and each minute they waited was another chance for them to attack.

Allura wanted to open the castle to the Arusians, which Shiro wasn't too happy about. Sure, the little aliens were relatively harmless, but every instinct of his rebelled against opening his home up to strangers. Inviting outsiders in, no matter how nice they seemed, was another chance for someone in his pack to get hurt.

* * *

Here it is! Shiro's perspective on everything that's going on. Up next is some actual pack interactions! Shoutout to my buddy ellis for proofreading.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the wait. Everything just happens so much. You know how it is. Special thanks to reviewer Cheshire for inspiring this chapter._

* * *

The first beings awake in the Castle every morning were Allura, Coran, and Shiro, and this morning was no different. Allura and Coran ate breakfast together like usual, then went to the bridge to do routine checks. Some time later, Shiro came in to say hello, a little flushed and sweaty from the pushups he did in his room every morning. The three of them talked about plans for the day, status of the ship, anything but the nightmares that woke them up early.

After the Arusian sun had been up for almost one and a half Earth hours, Shiro went to round up the other paladins. Keith usually woke himself up, as Allura understood it, but the other three needed more convincing. Coran once asked Shiro about human sleeping habits, as the younger paladins seemed to sleep longer and deeper.

"Well, they're at the age where their bodies are still growing and changing into adults. Adolescent humans need about 9½ hours of sleep per day," Shiro had explained. When asked about the details of human adolescence, Shiro had suddenly remembered something else he had to take care of. Well, the princess couldn't blame him for that; it _was_ a bit invasive. There were certainly parts of her maturing period that she'd rather not discuss.

Once the four young paladins were awake and dressed, the whole pack sat down and had breakfast together. Watching the Paladins wake up was always entertaining. After Shiro, Keith was usually the most alert. Next was Lance, who was frequently the last to sit down to breakfast because he spent so long taking care of his skin. Apparently, the extra time helped him wake up. The last two Paladins, however, were slow to wake up. Pidge didn't sleep nearly enough, according to Shiro, because he stayed up late working on one project or another. Conversely, Hunk got plenty of sleep but was not what Lance called a "morning person".

"There he is! My beautiful sunshine is finally awake," Lance called as Hunk entered the room, blinking blearily. "I thought you'd never get out of bed, sugar bear," he added as Hunk sat down in the seat next to him.

"I like my sleep," Hunk complained, followed closely by, "I could really use some coffee." As Allura understood it, coffee was a hot and bitter drink that Earthlings liked to consume for the caffeine content. By all accounts, it seemed like the entire population of Earth was addicted to it. Unfortunately for Hunk, they didn't have anything like it on board.

Although breakfast started with little fanfare, by the end the noise rose dramatically. Lance and Keith were arguing again, and Pidge threw in his voice to berate them both. Hunk and Coran were having an intense discussion about Castle mechanics. The team's alpha was sitting at the head of the table looking at the scene with exasperation and fondness. Exasperation, because they did this every morning. Fondness, because it was their pack's morning ritual.

"Alright, team, time for morning training!" Shiro barked out, and immediately the paladins were up and clearing their places. After putting their dishes in the kitchen sanitation machine, they followed their alpha to the training deck. Allura and Coran joined them for this part, because they enjoyed the morning excercises Shiro put the Paladins through.

First was basic stretching, which segued into a deceptively difficult Earth form called 'yoga'.

"You're very good at this, Hunk," Allura said from her position in "Downward Dog."

"I may not be super flexible, but I can get into a position and hold it," Hunk said. Next to him, Pidge was panting hard, but managed to bring his head up to stick his tongue out at them both. He was the worst at yoga; his arms frequently shook while holding poses. For all that Pidge was flexible and agile, he had very little strength in comparison to the rest of the team.

Afterwards, the Paladins ran laps around the training deck. Today, like every day, Lance and Keith turned it into a race. Today, like every day, Keith won. They were both panting on the floor when Shiro finished at a moderate pace, followed by Pidge and then Hunk, who brought up the rear at a steady jog. After a moment for the paladins to catch their breath, Shiro lead them in yet more drills. Suicides, burpees, lunges, squats, the list went on and on.

When they took their final break, Shiro said, "I hope you all were paying attention, because each one of you will be in charge of morning exercises for a day." The paladins all groaned into their water pouches.

"Alright team, let's spar." After drills always came hand-to-hand combat, which had all of them pairing off. Today, Keith and Hunk and Lance and Pidge were up first. It was fascinating to see how each Paladin fought. It was clear that all of them had some proficiency in hand-to-hand, but their levels and styles were incredibly different. Keith was the fastest of the Paladins, and his combat skills were second only to Shiro. He favored quick strikes and footwork. By contrast, Hunk was solid and steady on his feet, choosing to take hits instead of dodge them like Keith. He blocked frequently and waited for the opportunity to land a hit. Because of his immense strength, getting hit by Hunk always left a bruise. Their differing styles meant that they each won and lost rounds, but today Keith won by one. They took a quick break and talked about their fights in between sips of water while also watching their packmates.

On the other side of the room, Shiro watched Pidge and Lance battle. Both of them were fast and had good reflexes. Pidge's small frame meant he was harder to hit, but Lance's long limbs worked in his favor. Eventually, though, Lance won five rounds to Pidge's three.

The green and blue paladins took a break while Shiro and Keith sparred. The two of them were always a treat to watch, as their styles complemented each other well. More than that, Allura could tell that they were quite familiar with each other, and that Keith respected Shiro greatly. The princess had noticed that the red paladin kept to himself and didn't seem to know Pidge, Hunk, and Lance very well. It was an interesting observation, and something she'd keep a subtle eye on. Although Keith put up a good fight, it was Shiro who won most of their bouts in the end. Without even taking a break, the Black paladin motioned for Hunk to take Keith's place. A battle between Shiro and Hunk came down to strength and better footwork. Hunk was the only one on the team that Shiro could really use his strength against, and the same went for Hunk. Their fight stretched for many megaticks before Shiro took Hunk down by throwing him over his shoulder. Hunk landed on his back with an "oof!"

"Alright, now switch partners. Keith with Pidge and Hunk with Lance," Shiro commanded, offering Hunk a hand up. The next spars were just as fascinating as the first set. Hunk and Lance were having fun, their body language and banter speaking of long familiarity. On the other side of the room, Pidge and Keith were exchanging very few blows, instead feinting and dodging around each other. Both of their styles were aggressive, while Hunk and Lance preferred defensive and evasive strategies. Shiro was a calculating fighter, adjusting his tactics to whatever fit the situation best.

Finally, Keith and Pidge started to really go at each other, swiping at each other's upper bodies and trying to knock the other off balance with sweeping kicks. Keith won almost all of their fights, but Allura thought Pidge had done a remarkable job against a more skilled opponent. Their fights followed a pattern; careful observation and footwork at first, then someone would make the first move and they'd go at it furiously until one came on top.

After a few rounds, Shiro sparred against Lance and the Pidge while Hunk and Keith stood off to the side. Finally, the fights were Hunk and Pidge and Keith and Lance. The size difference between the Green and Yellow paladins made the fights difficult for them both.

When the fights were over, they all ate lunch together. Afterward, Allura left to go take care of Castle maintenance with the mice. After all, they were planning to leave the day after tomorrow.

* * *

While the Princess left to take care of the ship, Coran rejoined the Paladins in the training room. Today, they were going to work on more team exercises. They all stretched and loosened their muscles again before Shiro gave a thumbs-up to Coran, who was in the control room. Coran nodded back and entered the code for the defense drill. Today they were going to focus on combat and team exercises outside of the lions. They'd come a long way in a short amount of time, but they needed to be totally in synch with each other if they wanted to defeat Zarkon.

The royal advisor couldn't help but wonder if their quick progress had anything to do with their human pack dynamics. They weren't the first species he'd heard of that had a social structure like theirs, but they were the first such beings he'd actually met. It was certainly an interesting experience watching them interact with each other. He wouldn't say they all got along, but they somehow formed a cohesive unit. It was fascinating and remarkable.

Asking Hunk about human social behaviors was incredibly informative, so perhaps he should ask the others about it. Part of him longed for the closeness he saw them develop for each other. All he had left now was Allura, and in comparison to the large family he once had, she was not nearly enough. Even if- _when_ \- they defeated Zarkon, what would be left? Altea was gone, his king was gone, his family and friends were gone.

He watched as the young paladins struggled to extricate themselves from a pile on the floor, yelling at each other but smiling. Perhaps not all of his friends were gone after all. Really, it was unbecoming of him to dwell on the past like this. When the paladins got up and ready again, Coran entered the code for the Gladiator so they could work on team combat. There was no time to for him to grieve and mourn the past, not when he had six young ones to guide. The attack sequence started, and the paladins lept into action. Hunk nearly clipped Pidge with his bayard, and Coran winced. Yes, a lot of guiding would be necessary.

The afternoon was filled with more team exercises, mostly with different groups of the paladins facing off against the Gladiator. Finally, Coran had them sit down and attempt the mind melding exercise again. They were getting better, but they still had problems opening themselves up to each other in a non-combat situation. Pidge struggled the most, but their performance was better than it was previously. Hunk and Shiro had the easiest time, and Keith and Lance were able to focus but still had concerns in the back of their minds. Well, it was improvement.

"Alright, Paladins," Coran said through the intercom, "that's it for today. You're all dismissed to do what you like until dinner." Pidge was the first out the door, in a hurry to go play with Rover. Hunk and Lance left together, chatting animatedly. Shiro lingered for a minute to talk to Keith before leaving as well. Keith stayed in the room.

"Level 2," Keith requested, activating his bayard.

"Alright," Coran replied, "but don't strain yourself too much. The Gladiator will be on a timer for one of your Earth hours before it refuses to train with you."

"Got it." The Gladiator dropped and engaged the paladin. Coran sat back in a chair, determined to supervise for a little while. Like his predecessors, Keith was adept at combat. His driven personality meant that if someone didn't look out for him and hold him back, he'd work himself to the bone. Keith had by far the most logged training hours, followed by Shiro.

Dinner was a lively affair as usual. Allura briefed them all on the status of the castle.

"If you need any help, I'd be happy to take a look at the tech," Pidge offered.

"Same here," Hunk agreed. Though he'd made fun of the humans' primitive synapses, Coran was actually quite impressed with the speed at which Hunk and Pidge were able to grasp alien technology. Were all humans so adaptable?

"I'll walk both of you through it tomorrow morning," Coran told them, delighting in the way their faces lit up with excitement. Teaching them would make the repairs slower, but it was worth it to have at least two of the paladins able to make repairs if he or Allura were unavailable.

"Tomorrow afternoon and evening the Arusians will be our guests. The day after that, we'll leave." Allura told them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shiro asked. "I don't think we should be on this planet any longer than necessary."

"The Arusians deserve a chance to see the castle that's been on their planet for 10,000 years," Allura explained, "Since we want them to be our allies, it would be bad form to just leave without letting them have a look."

"They're pretty harmless," Lance said.

"And adorable," Hunk pitched in.

"And adorable," Lance agreed.

"They're peaceful, anyway. They love Voltron." Pidge said.

"And even if they do try something, we can handle it," Keith assured.

"Alright…" Shiro sighed, unhappy but willing to go along with the Princess. He looked uneasy, but Coran supposed that if he was essentially in charge of the well-being of four young ones, he would be too.

Lance and Shiro were put in charge of cleaning up after dinner that night, but when they were done they and the other paladins congregated with Coran and the Princess in the common area. Pidge and Hunk were deep in conversation about Galra technology, and Lance draped himself over Hunk's back to offer inane opinions and generally get in the way. Shiro sat close by with a tablet in hand, alternatively looking at statistics and maps and watching his fellow paladins. Keith was the furthest away, looking relaxed from his slumped position on the couch but twirling his knife between his fingers. All in all, a fairly domestic scene.

"Alright team, I'm heading to bed. The rest of you should, too," Shiro said after a couple earth hours.

"Right after I finish this," Pidge replied. Shiro's expression said he didn't believe that one bit.

"He's onto you, Pidge," Lance whispered loudly.

"I promise I'll go to bed soon," Pidge said sincerely. Apparently deciding that was as good as he'd get, Shiro nodded and left. One by one, the paladins trickled out after him until Pidge was the last. Even Allura had retired to her room, leaving Coran with the youngest Paladin. He was getting quite tired, and Pidge seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"Pidge," he said, and the paladin started and looked up from their screen, apparently having forgotten about the world outside their project.

"Oh… it's pretty late, huh."

"Yes, and you need to be off to bed. Go on, now." Pidge tiredly obeyed and finally left. Coran had no doubt that Pidge would continue working in their room before finally passing out from exhaustion, but there wasn't much he could do to prevent it.

As usual, Coran checked that everyone was in their rooms before heading to bed himself. Another day gone, and hopefully many more to come.

* * *

 _From the outside like this, it's a little hard to tell this is even omegaverse. Especially since the paladins haven't quite meshed together. In time, their pack bonds and affections will be much more apparent from an outsider's perspective. Next up, the Fall of the Castle of Lions._


End file.
